Somarinoa's Non-Sapient Gallery
For images of Somarinoa's intelligent species, please view Somarinoa's Sapient Gallery. For images of species considered to br monsters, view Somarinoa's Monster Gallery. A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn non-sapient species. This is not a complete list of species who have had images drawn of them and eventually all species will hopefully get drawn. This is however all species who have had images already uploaded. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point). Species that lack an image will be represented by a Hydroth image. Size Comparisons Catapult Tree Lineup.png|Catapult Tree Green Clacker Lineup.png|†Green Clacker Grendon Lineup.png|Grendon Murkdweller Lineup.png|Murkdweller Quirlax Lineup.png|Quirlax Roaming Plent Lineup.png|†Roaming Plent Skullbeak Lineup.png|Skullbeak Vrennum Lineup.png|Vrennum Vrott Lineup.png|Vrott A Abyssal Stalker Spore.png|Abyssal Stalker Aktanis Spore.png|Aktanis (Aktan aktanicus) Amebo Sprite 5.png|Amebo Aneucts Larva Sprite.png|Aneucts Larva Arc Stalker Spore.png|Arc Stalker Archaeotherium Concept.jpg|Archaeotherium (Archaeotherium theionus) Armored Janitorfysh Concept.jpg|Armored Janitorfysh Arrowfish Concept.jpg|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno Spore.png|Arrowtail Deeno Artott Spore.png|Artott Audre Spore.png|Audre Aurosuchus Spore.png|Aurosuchus Autip.png|Autip Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Official Art.png|Aziza B B Lingua Spore.png|B Baraska Spore.png|†Baraska Barokeeter Spore.png|Barokeeter Beach Shrotter.png|†Beach Shrotter (Aquatherium zandikoiloma) Beachcomber Violaxxas.png|Beachcomber (Tubusukanan bakizkombos) Beachjogger Spore.png|†Beachjogger Beachskipper Spore.png|†Beachskipper Bellystare Spore.png|Bellystare Beltongue Concept.jpg|Beltongue Beltsander Hush Concept.jpg|Beltsander Biln.png|†Biln (Phoenokarpats mangnesi) Biloid Concept.jpg|Biloid Bladeback Concept.jpg|Bladeback Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Bloody Kelpoggle.jpg|†Bloody Kelpoggle (Neocnidolium ??) Bloody Wasp Spore.png|Bloody Wasp Blorb.png|Blorb Boball.jpg|†Boball (Testudohexapodia mandalori) Sagan IV Bogeyman.jpg|†Bogeyman (Deinoscorius ??) Bomaslik Spore Left.png|Bomaslik Bowlegga Spore.png|†Bowlegga Bramblepooch Spore.png|Bramblepooch Bristlesquid.png|†Bristlesquid (Marepheteuthis setaeus) Brittlesquid.png|†Brittlesquid (Lystroteuthis cryptopelon) Bugly Spore.png|Bugly (Zygogurga primus) Bugrush Spore.png|Bugrush Bulbobbous Spore.png|Bulbobbous Bullfysh Concept.jpg|Bullfysh Bunkas Spore.png|†Bunkas Bouybee Spore.png|Buoybee Buoygea.jpg|Buoygea (Aeropod boye) Burella Spore.png|Burella Burrowsquid.jpg|†Burrowsquid (Marepheteutis ??) Buryworm.png|†Buryworm (Dipnoivermis eokritophysis) Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm C Cantrovis Spore.png|Cantrovis Captain Bitey Spore.png|Captain Bitey Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Carlesly Spore.png|Carlesly Catapult Tree.png|Catapult Tree (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Cayenath Spore.png|Cayenath (Cayenathia strippen) Ceolopard Spore.png|Ceolopard Chambered Urchip.png|†Chambered Urchip (Pseudopeloris scellofloten) Charmer Spore.png|†Charmer Chiclechu Spore.png|Chiclechu Chilier Spore.png|Chilier Chiser Spore.png|Chiser Chlorolomba Card.png|Chlorolomba Chynupp Spore.png|Chynupp Clackerbeak Spore.png|Clackerbeak Claw Beast Front.jpg|Claw Beast Clawgrip Card.png|Clawgrip Cleemer Download.png|Cleemer Cnidolium moderitannus.png|†''Cnidolium moderitannus'' Cnidolium simplistica.png|†''Cnidolium simplistica'' Combstrainer.png|†Combstrainer (Aeroflora nanodont) Commodore Steppewidow Spore.png|Commodore Steppewidow Crawler Top Card.png|Crawler (Dispinopisthos minor) Crawling Vrennum Spore.png|Crawling Vrennum Crestwing Vhalsike Spore.png|†Crestwing Vhalsike Crimpcrawler.jpg|Crimpcrawler Crimson Xarnivore.png|Crimson Xarnivore Croctopus (Somarinoa Spore).png|Croctopus Crosseye Sprite.png|Crosseye Crowned Octumoebium.jpg|†Crowned Octumoebium (Dispourus khanai) Curlworm Spore.png|Curlworm Currvena Polyp Card.png|Currvena D Dawn Scraper.png|†Dawn Scraper (Pinnipedflora amphidontus) Deadly Long Legs Spore.png|Deadly Long Legs Desilic Worman Spore.png|Desilic Worman Dessile flagrumneustes.png|†''Dessile flagrumneustes'' Dessile sessilia.png|†''Dessile sessilia'' Docusopsis Spore.png|Docusopsis Dracer Spore.png|†Dracer Dualpurpessio Spore.png|Dualpurpessio E Eelix Colony Rock.jpg|†Eelix Eetmii.png|†Eetmii (Pestilentia alicei) Ensign Hopteuet Spore.png|Ensign Hopteuet Ensign Runabout Spore.png|Ensign Runabout Eyeboreal Spore.png|Eyeboreal Eyetillery Spore 2.png|Eyetillery (Scalea eyetilleria) F Falsequill Sauceback.png|†Falsequill Sauceback (Cryptotherium echinostegos) Fancypants Spore.png|†Fancypants Finear Ghastchomp.jpg|†Finear Ghastchomp (Trogrodent circumodont) Flanged Bubblehorn.jpg|†Flanged Bubblehorn (Quasipetra flanci) Flavundulator.jpg|†Flavundulator (Exparafa auratus) Flisteri Spore.png|†Flisteri Floralgae.png|†Floralgae (Multiquila hexaneuston) Fluctuator.png|†Fluctuator (Megamelanus camptoderm) Fluutula Spore.png|Fluutula Foild.png|†Foild (Extoileisn globulmimus) Frigidsnatch.png|†Frigidsnatch (Serpensmaris prenospondylus) Funivenator twangeri.png|†''Funivenator twangeri'' Fursquid.png|†Fursquid (Marepheteuthis pseudomammali) G Gateway Shrub.png|†Gateway Shrub (Toxicocrystallus bhelsorbere) Geistrat.png|†Geistrat (Comorodent yurei) Ghastrett.png|†Ghastrett (Comorodent mortemimus) Ghinen Stalker.png|Ghinen Stalker Gironoxus Spore.png|Gironoxus (Cerocaptiare regalia) Gleigyax Spore.png|Gleigyax Glidegrabber Spore.png|Glidegrabber Glintdagger.png|†Glintdagger (Valadanis daciansis) Gonzalez Spore.png|†Gonzalez (Sviftika gonzalezi) Graceful Dasher Spore.png|Graceful Dasher Graplurchin Spore.png|Graplurchin Green Clacker Adult Card.png|†Green Clacker (Clackenosteus apatochlorus) Green Vuukelp Model.jpg|Green Vuukelp Grendon.png|Grendon (Grendoni sp.) Grest Spore.png|†Grest Grestian Spore.png|†Grestian Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo Grimoire Spore.png|Grimoire Ground Barnacle Spore.png|Ground Barnacle H Haifeiv Spore.png|Haifeiv Hartanner Spore.png|†Hartanner (Sviftika hartanni) Heldaloft Terka Spore.png|Heldaloft Terka Horned Trimbler Spore.png|Horned Trimbler (Trimblata alticion) Howhigh Mouthslapper Spore.png|Howhigh Mouthslapper Hydroscuban.png|†Hydroscuban (Marepheteuthis hypacrocaudia) Hydroneustes.png|†Hydroneustes (Marepheteuthis hydroneustes) I Infested Ukalaril Concept.png|Infested Ukalaril J Jadenzi Spore.png|†Jadenzi Josuscot Spore.png|†Josuscot Jujubee Polar Flasher.jpg|†Jujubee Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia jujubae) Julins Spore.png|Julins Julto.png|Julto K Karlets Spore.png|Karlets Kcleek Spore.png|†Kcleek Red Keesorok Flying.gif|Keesorok King of Fliers Spore.png|King of Fliers Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin Klaudy Spore.png|Klaudy Kontributor mynor.png|†''Kontributor mynor'' Krinalm & Handler.png|Krinalm Krykko.jpg|†Krykko (Cryosagania krykkoi) L Ladym Polar Flasher.jpg|†Ladym Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia ladymia) Landflailer Spore.png|Landflailer Leafy Plurgile.png|†Leafy Plurgile (Tesquorumhallicis hadrophyllon) Leaning Towercrusta.jpg|†Leaning Towercrusta (Solumcrusta pisae) Legtopus Family Spore.png|†Legtopus Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lesser Carnophant Concept.jpg|Lesser Carnophant Lieutenant Lovehandles Spore.png|Lieutenant Lovehandles Liriph & Handler.png|Liriph Llup.png|Llup Luncheon Horror Spore.png|Luncheon Horror M Macebill.png|Macebill Maelstrom Ghark.png|†Maelstrom Ghark (Animiscis velocicoelognathus) Maritime Shockshell.jpg|Maritime Shockshell (Elekshell saiwaz) Martyr Sagan IV.png|†Martyr (Pompilicauda crispusattucksi) Megaorthoceros circumorphos.png|†''Megaorthoceros circumorphos'' Megaorthoceros clusterona.jpg|†''Megaorthoceros clusterona'' Megaorthoceros holdfasti.jpg|''Megaorthoceros holdfasti'' Megaorthoceros salisvimmia.png|†''Megaorthoceros salisvimmia'' Megaorthoceros segnoneustes.png|''Megaorthoceros segnoneustes'' Megaorthoceros sessilia.jpg|†''Megaorthoceros sessilia'' Moongazer Family.png|Moongazer Mouett Spore.png|Mouett Murkdweller.png|Murkdweller (Dibrachioidae tyrannovenator) Myscrogen ribbencauda.jpg|†''Myscrogen ribbencauda'' N Neolox Spore.png|Neolox Neomwa.png|Neomwa (Neomwa regularis) Nibbling Kelpeg.png|Nibbling Kelpeg (Cnidolium microankylobrachium) Nightstrainer.png|Nightstrainer (Aerosifter noctostringere) Nuke River Redmoss.jpg|Nuke River Redmoss (Rubiphyta lumitroida) O Oglaianda Spore.png|Oglaianda Organ Beast Concept.jpg|Organ Beast Oarunner.png|†Oarunner (Chlorocytus velocisvimmia) Orl.png|Orl Overender Concept.jpg|Overender P Parasealolophus Spore.png|Parasealolophus People Eater Spore.png|People Eater Pheromworm Spore.png|Pheromworm Piscipraxx Spore.png|Piscipraxx Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Prickworm.jpg|†Prickworm (Dipnoivermis aggressivo) Protojadenzi Spore.png|†Protojadenzi Prongangel.jpg|Prongangel (Megaorthoceros prangemalakhim) Purring Creeper Spore.png|Purring Creeper Pyaventrapper.png|†Pyaventrapper (Segmentocauda sulfurus) Q Quadroceratops Spore.png|Quadroceratops Quidger Spore.png|†Quidger Quillblades.png|†Quillblades (Valadanis leptokentron) Quirlax.png|Quirlax (Quirlaxa sp.) R Rangoid Terka Spore.png|Rangoid Terka Rapidsnatch.jpg|†Rapidsnatch (Serpensmaris tachycides) Raptorian Bearhog.png|†Raptorian Bearhog (Ursiporcus cavumvenator) Hydroth.jpg|Razorfly Red Vuukelp Card.png|Red Vuukelp Rearbiter Spore.png|Rearbiter Rexfish Concept.jpg|Rexfish Rhandy Spore-1.png|Rhandy Rialfo Spore.png|Rialfo Ribcannon Spore.png|Ribcannon River Shrew.png|†River Shrew (Chaetotherium protoneustes) Roalch.jpg|Roalch (Tozectus zandiforme) Roaming Plent.png|†Roaming Plent (Ursiporcus roven) Catapult Tree - Rockscale.png|Rockscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Rockscuttler.png|Rockscuttler (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Runanchor.png|†Runanchor (Hydropoaceae stolonostus) Ryggli Spore.png|Ryggli S Salamand Spore 1.png|Salamand Scarfer Cluster.png|Scarfer Screek.png|Screek Screwer Vorm Concept.jpg|Screwer Vorm Scribblebeast Scribble.png|Scribblebeast Seekerbeast.jpg|Seekerbeast (Suchenboskein klumsig) Setapin.jpg|†Setapin (Cryoteuthis setacheirus) Shally Spore.png|Shally Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus Shorthorn Gulper.png|†Shorthorn Gulper (Ceracorytha protoceros) Shrotter.png|†Shrotter (Aquatherium protoneustes) Hydroth.jpg|Sin Beast Skraw Spore.png|†Skraw (Sviftika skraws) Skewerfysh Concept.jpg|Skewerfysh Skulker Wray Model.jpg|†Skulker Wray Skullbeak.png|Skullbeak (Barocephalopsis cernolithos) Aurix Xenomorph.png|Slayer Xenomorph Slicetail Vhalsike Spore.png|†Slicetail Vhalsike Slime Globber Spore.png|Slime Globber (Toxiplasma familiaris) Slipslider Concept.jpg|Slipslider Slizzard Family Spore.png|Slizzard (Kritonaja kritonaja) Slowalker.jpg|Slowalker Solaster.png|†Solaster (Aquatherium scelidapteryx) Sludgehocker Spore.png|Sludgehocker Sook Spore.png|Sook Spacetopus Spore.png|Spacetopus Spelun Ketter.png|†Spelun Ketter (Kitrae segnoklimmen) Speria Spore.png|†Speria Spilona Spore.png|†Spilona (Sviftika spilona) Spineblossom.jpg|Spineblossom Spirulina Spore.png|Spirulina Spurtail Vhalsike Spore.png|†Spurtail Vhalsike Squidracer Spore.png|†Squidracer Hydroth.jpg|Squiidaunt Squillix Spore.png|†Squillix Stallop Spore.png|Stallop Sundialeaf.png|†Sundialeaf (Spathaphylla circumsceadu) Swamole.jpg|†Swamole (Neocnidolium talpineustes) Swampstrainer.png|†Swampstrainer (Aerosifter myrstringere) Swarmhunter.png|†Swarmhunter (Pompilicauda puerplentisite) Swiftstrainer.png|†Swiftstrainer (Aerosifter velocistringere) T T Spore.png|T Taigapin.png|†Taigapin (Cryoteuthus nomei) Tako.jpg|†Tako (Megaorthoceros chilopodamimus) Teeklur Spore.png|Teeklur Tentaichthys landfall Spore.png|†''Tentaichthys landfall'' Terror Vorm Card.png|†Terror Vorm (Terricus tyrannopteron) Fearsome Therox.png|†Therox (Merostomavenator sarcodryptus) Titan Wray Top Card.png|†Titan Wray Tentaclape Spore.png|Tentaclape Tove.png|†Tove (Tovae meles) Tradejack Spore.png|Tradejack Triddel Spore.png|Triddel Trigg Concept.jpg|Trigg Trowelhorn Gulper.png|†Trowelhorn Gulper (Ceracorytha cryptoschovel) Turte Spore.png|†Turte Tyrannus Vorm Card.png|Tyrannus Vorm U Ualla Spore.png|Ualla Ukalaril Concept.png|Ukalaril Uniceraneustes Spore.png|Uniceraneustes Urn Koryl Stamp.png|Urn Koryl Uutuu Concept.jpg|Uutuu V Vandroutine.png|†Vandroutine (Teproutine neomorphus) Ventrapper.png|†Ventrapper (Segmentocauda clifelumenus) Vessan Spore.png|†Vessan Vhalsike Spore.png|†Vhalsike Vhalsinilik Spore.png|†Vhalsinilik Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw Violenk Concept.jpg|Violenk Vrennum.png|Vrennum Vrott.jpg|Vrott Vuukelp Krebb Card.png|†Vuukelp Krebb File:Vuunegan Blob Concept.jpg|Vuunegan Blob Vuunegan Hellbear.png|Vuunegan Hellbear W Warp Beast.png|Warp Beast Warverine.jpg|†Warverine (Subterrania gulomimus) Catapult Tree - Whiphusk.png|Whiphusk (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Catapult Tree - Whipscale.png|Whipscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Whorlhunter.png|†Whorlhunter (Pompilicauda lemurotorivorus) Wreckerwing Concept.jpg|Wreckerwing X Xilon Spore.png|†Xilon (Sviftika xiloni) Xrondo Type 1 Spore.png|Xrondo Xxeltrapper.png|†Xxeltrapper (Brachioflailia xxeliomimus) Y Yanispreader.jpg|†Yanispreader (Yanimalius vivisecta) Yosei Official Art.png|Yosei Z Zocax euvaris.png|†''Zoca euvaris'' Zocax eronus.png|†''Zocax eronus'' Zocax.png|†Zocax Zrrmzasha.png|Zrrmzasha (Zrrmzash photostrippen) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters